


the mile high club

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	the mile high club

You and Jeff had been going out for 3 years and you finally tied the knot and got married. After the beautiful ceremony you both hurried back home to pack your bags and drove to the airport to start your honeymoon in Paris.  
You knew it would be a long flight so you thought it would be fun to bring with you crossword puzzles and stuff. The stewardess approaches you and gives you both your dinner, which wasn't all that great but it was eatable so Jeff and you didn't complain at all. He ordered 2 glasses of champagne and made a toast, saying how lucky he is that he found you and he is now the happiest man in the world.  
You were a bit drowsy so Jeff places your head on his shoulder and wraps you in a warm blanket. After about 30 minutes he wakes you up, saying you both should walk around the plane so you move your legs a bit and not sit all the time, you agree and put your shoes back on and start walking with him.  
After a few moments he stops at his place and looks at the bathroom door, you look up at him and tell him "if you need to go to the bathroom its ok honey, don't be silly, I'll be right here waiting for you". He looks both sides to make sure no one is coming your way, he leans closer to you and whisper in your ear "have you ever joined the mile high club?". You look at him surprised and you're blushing a bit "no I haven't actually". Jeff giggles a bit and say "would you like to?" and before you know it he grabs you by your arm and quickly enter the bathroom stall and locks the door with both of you inside.  
Once he locks the door he pushes you against the door, lifts your legs and wraps them around his waist and attacks your lips with so much passion, like he's never kissed you before in his life. You run your hands through his hair and deepen the kiss, loving the feel of his tongue running along yours. He runs his hands along your body, grabbing your breasts through your shirt, making you sigh in his mouth. You were eager to feel more skin so you started to take off his shirt, one button at a time and tossing it on the floor and running your hands all over his chest and stomach, his skin was warm, even hot. He decides to get even and open the button of your jeans and slides them off you and run his hand all over your underwear, making you moan and pull his face closer towards you for a much more passionate kiss.  
He looks at you straight in the eyes, his eyes were full of lust and you could tell how badly he wanted you, you could feel his growing length against your thigh. He looks at you and say "that's enough foreplay", he reaches for a condom from his pant pocket and unbuckle his pants and the fall to the ground along with his underwear, he places the condom on his hard length, pulls your underwear down fast and with one swift move places your legs around his waist and thrusts into you, making you gasp and moan loudly. He places his hand on your mouth telling you if you won't be quite you would be caught and that won't be fun. You nod your head and fight your hardest at being quiet as Jeff thrusts into you, going harder and faster each moment passing. You run your hands all over his back, he starts to move inside you faster and harder and you start scratching his back, almost drawing blood and he quietly moans too, loving the feeling of you scratching his back, he can tell that you're close and you're about to come. He kisses you passionately once more and moves even harder and deeper to tip you over the edge and moments later you find yourself shaking and screaming and moaning in his mouth as the amazing pleasure runs through your body and you feel him start moving erratically inside you, until he finally screams in your mouth and comes. You both take a few minutes to catch your breath back. He smiles at you and say "happy honeymoon my beautiful wife".   
You both decided it would be suspicious if you both got out of the bathroom at the same time so he left first and went back to his seat and you followed moments later and once you got back to your seat, you placed your head on his shoulder again, drifting off to sleep, smiling out of pure joy.


End file.
